


Price of fame

by Queen_Leggy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Artist Lance (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Past Allura/Lance (Voltron), Secret Relationship, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Leggy/pseuds/Queen_Leggy
Summary: Lance is a famous artist, with a huge fan base. This has its pros and cons.A major con is having to hide this relationship with Keith in order to protect him.





	Price of fame

There were rumours, that was to be expected. Rumours were just another part of life that Lance has to get used to, doesn't mean that he particularly enjoyed having his entire life under the public eye. The slightest of errors could bring his entire life down and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He let the people whisper, and avoided creating more whispers.

Keith was worth the whispers. 

Lance would've loved nothing more, than to be able to flaunt his love for Keith to the entire world. However, because Allura had ended things with him because of the death threats she received from “fans”. So Lance was concerned about letting people know about their relationship status. He couldn't put Keith through that. He even counted himself lucky that Allura wanted to stay friends.

So they kept to the shadows, stealing kisses when no one was looking and meeting away from the press.

Lance was a famous singer, with love songs that every fan wished was directed towards them. So much so that he had to stop bringing people on stagesro sing for them, the harrassment they received wasn't worth it. Something he wasn't proud of at all.

Keith was an artist and often designed Lance's album covers. That was how they met. Lance wanted to work closely with the designer so that the end product was perfect. They clashed at first, two wildly different personalities were bound to clash after all. However, after Keith protected Lance from being mobbed by fans and let him lay low in his apartment, they bonded. Turned out their personalities were not as contrasting as they thought.

Lance was having a panel talk with a q&a session for his upcoming debut in the movie industry. With some encouragement from Keith, Lance had auditioned and to his surprise, he landed a role. Lance was on a panel with Shiro, his character's brother, and Nyma, his character's love interest. Keith was in the audience, silently supporting his partner, and his brother, Shiro.

Of course the question of Lance's love life came up. Something he'd dreaded but come to expect as the world's most eligible bachelor. A man who sang about how open his heart is, and how he wished for someone to join him there.

“Is there someone important in your life?” A woman in her early twenties with bright blue hair asked.

Yes, there is. There was someone that Lance would protect until his last breath and was there in his heart. Someone he came home to and could brighten his day just by being in it.

“My family, they're super important to me. They were with me every step of the way, and of course. My best friends, Keith and Hunk.” Lance replied, shooting a quick glance to Keith.

“But like, do you have a significant other?” The same woman asked.

Lance schooled his face so that it his his disappointment when he had to deny the truth. So he could hide the breathy kisses shared, the soft looks and the comfort that he found in Keith's arms. So he could shield the person residing in his heart so that no one could try to kick him out.

“Unfortunately, no.” He tried to avoid Keith's gaze, he knew Keith didn't mind hiding, but everyone Lance had to lie he felt like he was dying inside. He sang about telling the world about his lover for so long and he couldn't do it in real life. It was soul destroying, it clawed at him and tore out his heart where the world could see him bleed. Yet no matter how difficult, he hid the blood, hid his heart.

The next few questions went to Shiro, who answered with practiced ease. Nyma received a couple of questions before there was a question for the two of them.

“What is it like to kiss on set?” 

“Well, Lance and met at the audition. So we barely knew each other, it was rather awkward. He's a brilliant kisser by the way.” Nyma answered.

“It was very awkward, because we barely knew the other person, and as beautiful as she is, my heart is out for another person.” Lance winced slightly at the loud screams and every question was about his “unrequited love”. Lance brushed off all questions, and even though he knew he shouldn't have mentioned it, he felt like it was only fair to Keith.

It was a mistake, the whispers, stares and theories would grow. His every move would be watched and analysised so this there was a greater understanding of who he was and who he loved. He wouldn't get any rest. Yet, the very idea of Keith thinking he wasn't loved was a worse hell that the FBI members that made up his fanbase. 

He was a romantic at heart after all.

After the panel, and in the safety of their shared apartment, Keith could finally discuss Lance's latest stunt.

“Wasn't that risky? You were the one insisting that we kept us a secret.” Keith asked.

“You know that I would travel to the ends of the universe for you, I love you, and I hate to keep us hidden.” Lance's voice was soft, and Keith awkwardly stayed silent before saying that he loved Lance too. He had the softest smile on his face before kissing Lance's cheek. 

“As long as you know what you are doing.” That was the problem, Lance didn't know what he was going. He knew there was a very real possibility of Keith getting death threats just by being Lance's boyfriend, but he wanted the world to know that the love songs were all for Keith, and no song could hold all of his love. He didn't want to hide anything.

Twitter had been ruthless, pointing out tiny details that even Lance had forgotten to try to figure out who he loved. They pulled up song lyrics featuring raven black hair, and soft looks that were shared in Keith's direction. 

Long story short, Klance was trending.

Months later, during December, Lance was ready to go back to Cuba, back to his family, and the Klance ordeal had died down, people still shipped it, but they were no longer being harassed about it.

However, when Lance brought Keith with him, the rumours started once again. Lance went off social media while in Cuba as to not taint the place with bad memories. After all, this was time that he got to spend with his favourite people in the world and he didn't have to hide anything. He family loved and supported him, they practically forced Keith to join the family. Keith treated them like family as well, calling Lance's parents mama and papa, like the rest of them. Lance's siblings treated him like a brother and had so many memories together, it was hard to tell when Keith joined.

Keith loved seeing Lance with his family, he seemed so alive speaking in his native language and interacting with the people he loved most in the world. He also loved how Lance made sure that Keith fit in as well, and how Lance made sure that he had time alone when everything got too much for him to handle. Lance was always giving. Keith felt that it was his time to give something back. The little black box with a red and blue ring weighed heavy on his pocket. However, he knew that there wasn't a day that he wouldn't love Lance. He wanted to share happy moments, sad ones, he wanted to fight and make up again because they knew they were better together.

Keith knew he had to ask soon, seeing Lance so happy and free just confirmed it. 

But, for now, he was painting the sunset while Lance wrestled with his niece and nephew to get them in bed. This was the future he wanted, fans be damned. He could handle them, as long as he got to see Lance smile. As long as he got to spend more time with the family he always dreamt of having, with the man of his dreams and the life that he never thought he would ever have. After all, being the product of foster care didn't always have the best results.

Lance exited the house after the kids were tucked in, lazily slumping his body over Keith and resting his chin on Keith's shoulder. 

“Babe, that's amazing.” Lance kissed Keith's cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist. Keith continued to paint but leaned more towards Lance. A comfortable silence fell upon them as the brush kept changing the landscape in a kaleidoscope of colours. Pinks, oranges and golds melted together within the painting and gave it life. It was mesmerising to watch and once it was too dark to continue they worked in tandem to bring the supplies back indoors.

Lance dragged them back outside in the middle of the night to watch the stars. They huddled together under the blanket and pointed out every constellation they could remember, while making up new ones with stories to accompany them. Keith fell asleep on Lance's shoulder and with a gentle chuckle he picked him up and carried him to bed. The weight in his arms surprisingly comfortable, and the whole moment felt so painfully domestic that Lance felt himself falling in love over again.

While making his way up the stairs something fell out of Keith's pocket. Something light. Once Lance set Keith down in bed, he went back to retrieve it.

A black box, Lance's heart started to hammer. A black ring box. He opened it, tears welling up. The ring was beautiful, a silver band with rubies and sapphires encircling one another. Keith wanted Lance to be there, with him, for the rest of their life. Even though Lance felt he didn't deserve someone as brilliant in his life. Keith wanted him. Wanted to share his heart, his life and his smile. Lance wanted that more than anything in the world. His heart had more than enough room for Keith to live there, and he wanted him to stay as long as he could. That was how his mama found him, crying on the stairs because Keith wanted to propose

She held her boy tight, overjoyed and proud. He would deny crying later on.

Lance placed the ring on the bedside table, removed Keith's shoes and climbed into bed, cuddling close and pressing a soft kiss to Keith's forehead. He hoped Keith knew that his answer would always be yes. That Lance had no doubts that this was what he wanted. 

Keith woke up to a million kisses and the early morning light. 

“Morning breath.” Keith complained.

“Don't care,” Lance's singsonged, holding the ring box, “when were you going to tell me about this?”

“How did you find that!?” A chill ran through his body, the surprise was ruined and he couldn't give Lance the romantic proposal that he deserved. The soft look in Lance's eyes managed to calm his nerves. 

“It fell from your pocket.” Lance kissed his nose.

“My answers yes by the way.”

Keith tried to speak but could only manage to get out a couple shocked sputters. While that was the answer he could only dream of, it took him off guard and slapped him with a wet fish.

“Wait, was that not an engagement ring? Oh no! I've really messed up. I shouldn't have assumed, for all I know it was a christmas present!" Lance sat up straight, moments away from pacing. Keith grabbed his hand, the box, and took the ring out. He took a deep breath to cast out the nerves buried deep inside him.

“Lance, you're the love of my life. You know exactly who you are and what you have to offer. You give out so much love and have sacrificed so much to get to where you are. You're charming, passionate, and so full of life. You manage to brighten my life every day and bring a joy I would've never thought possible. I love you so much it hurts and I want to wake up every morning to you and to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?” 

“Yes!” Lance dived into Keith's warm embrace, pressing kisses wherever he would reach, and silently crying. Keith held Lance's face in his hands and kissed away the tears. 

“Te amo.” Lance held Keith tighter, it was rare when Keith spoke any Spanish and Lance loved it every time. Even though he struggled with the most simple of phrases, Keith was making an effort and that made him feel special.

“Te amo.”

Keith's eyes welled up, he couldn't ask for anything more. He knew that he would throw away everything in a heartbeat for Lance to see him happy. To be by his side. To keep him safe and loved. To make memories that would last them lifetimes. Best thing was, Lance wanted to be there with him. Wanted to promise to love him for as long as they both shall live.

Lance flaunted the ring around at the breakfast table, the stupidest grin plastered on his face. 

Going back home was tiring. Lance just wanted to shower Keith in love and affection, but with the risk of paperazzi ever present he had to hold himself back. He wanted to show everyone the ring, to finally scream to the world that his ass was taken, but he couldn't let any harm come to Keith. He never wanted Keith to see the fury of entitled fans who thought that they could control who he loved. No, he would protect Keith.

Even if it pained him to hold back on the PDA.

Lance had announced that his new album was coming out, one called Secret. It featured many love songs, one being a ballad, and many soft, sad moments. Lance wanted to sing to the world that his heart belonged to Keith and that there was going to be no one like him. Still, secrets had to be kept, this wouldn't stop Keith from being his muse though.

Keith loved waking up to hear Lance's guitar playing and to hear his soft voice. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know that Lance was sitting with one leg crossed over the other and a face mask on, a cup of green tea cooling beside him.

Keith opened his eyes and watched as Lance sung, the words much softer than in the studio, his eyes were half on Keith, half on the guitar.

“Sap.” Keith teased but with no bite behind his words, before getting out of bed. He made breakfast for the two of the, and the coffee Lance had made him was the perfect temperature. While preparing the French toast, Lance hugged him from behind.

“Lance, I need to get to the stove.”

“Do you really?” 

“Yes, now can you get me move?”

“Hmmmm,” Lance pretended to be deep in thought, “nope.”

Keith just rolled his eyes, turned around and kissed Lance who immediately let go.

“Ew, morning breath.”

“Don't care.”

“Keith, my man, why?” 

Keith could only laugh as a response. 

Grocery shopping that day was hell, so many women, girls and the occasional male would flock around Lance, asking him about his upcoming album and if he had anyone in mind when writing it.

So the shopping trip turned more into Keith getting groceries while Lance tried to shake off loyal fans.

Unfortunately, Lance's engagement ring was spotted, and as soon as they got home, and Lance checked his Twitter, he was trending yet again. Someone had managed to photograph it as well, ok, multiple people managed to photograph it.

His phone rang, Pidge.

“When were you going to tell me you got engaged?” Pidge didn't bother with any greetings or pleasantries and just got straight to the point. 

“Surprise?”

“Lance. I had to find out through Twitter.”

“I was going to tell you, my dude, it's a new development.”

“Well, Lance, you ain't slick.”

Pidge hung up.

“Lance, why is Shiro congratulating me on my engagement?” Keith appeared in the doorway of their bedroom.

“Well, people may have seen my ring.”

“How many broken hearts does that mean?”

“My dear, babe, snuggle muffin, kitten-”

“Lance, please stop that.”

“My love of my life, there's millions, no billions of broken hearts. No one can comprehend that my heart has well and truly been stolen. Worse yet, the thief seems to have no intention of returning it.”

Keith gave Lance a fond smile, moving across the room to Lance's side.

“I had to steal it, you stole mine.”

“Is this Keith? My edgy, bad boy Keith, being soft and adorable? Can it be?”

“No one will believe you.”

Lance didn't know when Keith found his way to his lap, but he couldn't exactly say he was complaining. He also was definitely not complaining when Keith's lips found themselves on his. Or how Keith's hands moved from round his neck to run through his hair. No, he wasn't complaining at all. 

All that was on his mind was how soft Keith's lip were, and how he was blessed to have Keith in his life.

“You know you can tell people we're engaged?” Keith's voice was soft, barely audible even.

“You know not all my fans are nice, right? They've sent death threats.”

“Are they really your fans if they do that?”

“Well that's what they claim at least."

“Look, I can handle them. I had to deal with Shiro trying to kill me.”

“Wait, what?”

“He really can't cook.” They both laughed for a couple minutes.

“But seriously, I can handle a couple death threats if it's for you.”

“How do I know that you really are Keith and not his romantic, grizzled brother?”

Keith just rolled his eyes again and pressed a kiss to Lance's lips. Which turned into another kiss, and another kiss after that. It then became a game to see who could kiss the other person's face more, which Lance claimed to win. 

Keith kissed Lance again, “Are you sure about that?”

“Oh, it's on!”

When they officially announced their engagement, with the release of the album, the amount of support was unreal, and Keith got more attention on social media than ever before. People wanted to know more, and would look more into his life. Something which unnerved him, but Lance could deal with that on a regular basis. Keith was sure he could do the same.

However, Lance's fears came to life. Within 24 hours, Keith received a death threat, the sender claimed he wasn't good enough for Lance and that he should take his own life or they would do it for them.

Keith blocked them (after crying into Lance's shoulder), along with Lance.

Keith wanted to fight them, wanted them to show why they were so up their own ass that they felt they were entitled to his fiancé. Why they thought they were better than him and more deserving of Lance's love. Lance had so much love to give out to each of his fans and people like them were abusing it and proving that not everyone was worthy of Lance. When someone gives out so much love, surely those recieving should have plenty of love to give out themselves. Surely they wouldn't want to put more hate into a world full of it. No, they had a heart of ice and Keith hated it and hated how they stole love from a man who had given so much.

Lance was an emotional wreck, and while he tried to hide it, Keith could tell. He made coffee for the both of them, popcorn and put on Heathers, the musical, not the movie, Lance preferred it because the music slapped.

“Lance, babe, over here please.”

Lance poked his head through the door.

“Keef, I know you. You never use pet names.”

“Well, I know you like them. I've put on a movie night.”

Lance sat down and cuddled up close to Keith, placing his head near Keith's heart. Keith ran his fingers through Lance's hair. 

Lance lasted till Candy Store to start singing, which Keith found impressive. Normally he'd sing right from the very beginning. This was bad. Lance wasn't even really dancing along, just listening to how Keith's heart beat, feeling him breath. It was cute in a way, worrying in another.

Keith sang with Lance, in an attempt to calm him down. While he wasn't a good singer, he still did enjoy it, and Lance would also cheer up upon hearing it.

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, whispering into his chest, “thank you.”

Keith used a finger to lift Lance's chin up, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. They then resumed their cuddling and singing along to the songs they had memorised so many years ago. With Keith as JD, and Lance as Veronica, they eventually started to reenact the musical, dancing around the living room with exaggerated movements that looks utterly stupid. Their laughter ruined the tone but they were living.

Keith was here, being stupid, with Lance. That was all Lance could ask for. He didn't need a fancy wedding, fame or this beautiful apartment, all he needed was Keith and he knew they could work through everything together. They made a good team after all.

They fell asleep on the sofa. 

Even though it was so uncomfortable, Keith was there, in his arms, and he never wanted to let him go. This was what he wanted to wake up to everyday and he felt so lucky that it was finally happening.


End file.
